Inuyasha and others to the relations therapist
by Sn-chn
Summary: This is another fic of my brother, he calls himself San-chan no Onii... well, I like this story a bit better because I'm in it... YAY and I like the way I'm in the fic... Well enjoy reading, the Title says enough...


Hi everybody!  
  
It seems my story about "Sesshoumaru to the hairdresser" was quite a succes (ego tripping ^_^). Someone even asked my sister (since this is her account I am using) if I could write more short story's. Well, here it is! Enjoy my second fanfic. It seems that the fanfic virus not only got my sister, but me as well.  
  
San-chan no oni (I am the older brother of San-chan)  
  
PS: I don't own Inuyasha and related characters, so don't sue me, I'm not even making money with it.  
  
The Inuyasha-cast to the relations therapist;  
  
It was one of those days the author of this story had nothing better to do then give himself a very usefull role in this story. "Today I am going to be a relations-therapist! I don't know if this is the right word for it,since I am Dutch I don't know everything about English, but what the naraku!"  
  
*Note: naraku is Japanese for hell and yes, it's also the most hated villain in Inuyasha-land  
  
So our green haired weirdo jumped through the well to somesort of weird age and started his own relations-therapy-shop-thingie. Not long after that the whole Inuyasha cast came visit him and he was able to make a lot of money. The first weirdo came in.  
  
"So tell me, Inuyasha, what's your problem?"  
  
"Well, first of all I loved Kikyo, but then she died and then there came this reïncarnation of her, but then Kikyo was revived out of bones and earth and now I am confused and I don't know what to do anymore!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Well, I've just got one simple thing to say about that: GET OVER IT!!!!!!! NEXT!!!!!"  
  
"Hey! What gives? Your sister is much nicer to me when she writes fanfics!"  
  
Inuyasha got out of the room by force (In my fanfic I am stronger than Inuyasha, har har!) and 3 other weirdo's came in, a man, a girl with to much make-up and some creepy kid with a mirror.  
  
"So tell me, what's your problem?"  
  
"Well, I haven't got a real problem, we just lost our way and ended up here in this crazy dump." Naraku replied.  
  
"No problem? I hate you, you know!", Kagura replied.  
  
The therapist looked to the kid with the mirror and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Doesn't have the kid something to tell?"  
  
"No", the kid replied. The mirror in her hands started to glow.  
  
"Hey! Give me back my soul!" The therapist grabbed his soul by the tail and putted it back in place.  
  
"Out! I really can't deal with you guys! Just wait in the next room with that guy with the fuzzy ears!"  
  
A guy with long silver hair came in with a little green fellow and a little girl and took place on the special therapy sofa.  
  
"Okay, Sesshoumaru-sama, I hope you have something to tell here, or else this fanfic will turn out to be a real disaster of writing."  
  
"Oh, a disaster it will be, San-chan no oni", the weirdo replied and he took out that glowing whip-thing of wich I still don't know the name, but it comes from his finger and started to demolish the whole therapy house. The therapist crawled from behind his notebook and pointed Sesshoumaru at the door.  
  
"I can't work this way, mate. Stop being so violent, m'kay?"  
  
"Why should I? You haven't even studied for this relationship therapy!"  
  
"That's none of your business, OKAY!!!"  
  
Seshoumaru was kicked out the door and the next came in. It was a cute girl in school-uniform and with long black hair.  
  
"Tell me, Kagome, please have a problem, or I'll have to close my therapy business."  
  
"Well, there's this guy I really like, but he likes some other girl..."  
  
"Now THAT's a problem! Please continue."  
  
"Well, he first loved some girl, but she died fifty years ago. Now I got here and they say I am her reïncarnation, but then this girl was revived from bones and earth and now I am confused and I don't know what to do anymore!!!!!!!!"  
  
The therapist looked at her with a gaze and a big sweatdrop.  
  
"Okay, old story, just GET OVER IT!!! NEXT!!!"  
  
"Hey, why are you so mean? You're sister always writes a nice story about how we can get together and it is al cute and lovely and..."  
  
"Yeah yeah, sure, but I am not my sister."  
  
"I hate yoooouuuu!!!!!" tears started to appear in her eyes. The therapist got a big problem with that (hey, I might be cruel, but I've also got a heart, 'kay?).  
  
"Ehm...I...I'm sorry. If you wait in the room next of here I'll see what I can do. (Darn it! I can't even hurt girls in my fanfic fantasies!)"  
  
The girl walked out the door and someone who looked just like here came walking in.  
  
"Oh no, please don't tell me you are revived from bones and earth."  
  
"In fact, I am! Got a problem with that?"  
  
"Yes, now get out of the door and first find yourself a decent soul. Good afternoon!"  
  
Not long after that girl a guy with a furry tail came in.  
  
"Ah, Kouga! Now you must be a guy with a real problem. You're friends have been murdered and now you want to take revenge isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, but that's not why I'm here. You are a relations therapist isn't it?"  
  
"Darn it! Yes, I am, but I'm going to regret that since there aren't much cool problems I have to solve."  
  
"Well, anyway, there's this girl in a weird kimono that has to become my woman, but there's also this dogface that wants to be with her."  
  
"Wow! Hold it! Let me check my notepad." The therapist looked at his notepad. "Let's see, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo, now let's put Kouga between. Darn it! I'm running out of appropiate space to write on."  
  
"Can I continue with my problem?", Kouga asked.  
  
"No, this is also a boring problem, NEXT!"  
  
Kouga was also kicked out the door and a nice small family came in.  
  
"Okay, this is something I haven't seen today, a nice normal family. Although... Hey, why has you're kid got that furry tail?"  
  
"He is not our kid", Sango replied  
  
"What is wrong with my tail?", Shippo looked at it expecting to find some split ends in the fur.  
  
"OK, then what's wrong with you two then?"  
  
"Nothing, I've dragged this pervert to here, because he asks every woman to bear his child."  
  
Miroku tried to say something but Sango smashed him against the wall and so he kept quiet.  
  
"Well, I can't see what's wrong with that. A man has his needs and I don't think Miroku is an exception on that. Although I must say it's not very polite to ask that when your wife is with you, Miroku."  
  
"She's not my wife."  
  
"She's not? OKAY, THAT'S IT! EVERYBODY OUT AND WAIT IN THE NEXT ROOM, I'LL BE THERE IN A FEW MINUTES!!!!!!!!"  
  
So, the whole Inuyasha cast waited in the next room, not keeping peace ofcourse. Inuyasha had to fight a couple of times with Sesshoumaru and Kouga, so Kagome had to scream 'osuwari' a couple of times. Kanna snatched some souls from Kikyo which upset her a bit, so they also began to fight. Kagura couldn't stand Naraku any longer, so they began to fight. The only one not fighting were Sango, Miroku and Shippo, but they couldn't sit still when everybody was fighting, so they joined several fights as well. In a few minutes the whole room was a fighting arena and the furniture had to suffer from it. The author of this story came in.  
  
"Okay everybody, QUUUUIIIIIIIEEEEET!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The whole room instantly came at peace.  
  
"Okay, here's the deal. Inuyasha and Kagome, you can finally have that love relation where all the fans are waiting for."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked at eachother, but it didn't take long for them to fall in eachothers arms. From this point the fanfic became cute and lovely, just like those of my sister ^_^  
  
"Okay then, Sesshoumaru, there are a lot of fanfics in wich you date with Kagome, there will be a small difference in there. Since Kikyo is the older version of Kagome and also has a bit of her soul in her I think you two should date."  
  
Seshoumaru and Kikyo looked at eachother for a short time, but didn't want to get cute and lovely.  
  
"So, we don't want to, ey? SAN-CHAN! Could you bring the crunch-two- uncoöperative-patients-contraption?"  
  
"Here it is, Oni-chan."  
  
"Thank you, now let's get this thing working."  
  
The therapist pushed a button and the contraption opened. In the next split second it grabbed Sesshoumaru and Kikyo and the two where smashed together in a lovely hugging pose. Rin looked at it and became very happy.  
  
"Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama, can she be my step-mommy. Oh please?"  
  
"Well, I have to think this one over, Rin", Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
"Well, I think this worked out well. Now for the Naraku-gang. First you, Naraku, I hate you. From the first moment I saw you in the anime I wanted Inuyasha to smash you to pieces and that everyone could go on with their lives. Instead you are still alive for as far as I know (I've only seen the anime to episode 49), so that has to be fixed first."  
  
The therapist pushed a button and Naraku exploded into a nuclear mushroom cloud. The explosion was so hard that it made a hole in the roof.  
  
"Darn it, o well, I needed a new roof anyway. Now Kouga and Kagura can be happy together and Kanna can function as an adopted child. Isn't that a nice idea?"  
  
Kagura, Kouga and Kanna looked a bit shy to eachother.  
  
"Ah, I think that will work out, now let's only hope this doesn't become a new K3 (sorry, Dutch joke; K3 is a well known, very irritating popmusic- group active in the region of Holland and Belgium). Now for Miroku, Sango and Shippo, I think you could be a great family. Sango can bear your child and Shippo doesn't have to be alone when everyone is getting smoochy and stuff."  
  
It looked like Sango, Miroku and Shippo didn't have any problems with it. They all gave eachother a big hug and everything was lovely and happy.  
  
"Okay, well, hope to see you all again sometime, maybe we can catch a nice restaurant to celebrate, I'll come with you in half an hour."  
  
Everyone thanked the therapist, except for Naraku since he was blown up (how ungreatfull can you be?), and everyone walked outside. Sesshoumaru and Kikyo had to be carried outside since the contraption didn't seem to let go (hey, I'm a therapist, not a technician). Kagome and Inuyasha went to search a nice restaurant where the whole group could get something nice to eat. San-chan no oni walked to the secretary's office.  
  
"Hi, sis! What's on the schedule for next week?"  
  
"Ehm, let me see, it's the cast of Tenchi Muyo!"  
  
"Hm, tough one. I remember last week with the cast of Love Hina, the male/female proportion was totally unequal. I ended up marrying Kitsune."  
  
"Oni-chan, wasn't that because you really liked her? Oni-chan?"  
  
The therapist didn't reply and only gazed with his eyes as someone who just fell in love. His sister grabbed a hammer from under the desk and smashed his head.  
  
"Really, Oni-chan, I sometimes wonder how you manage to keep this therapy running."  
  
The end  
  
Well so far my second fanfic. I don't know if there will be a next one, but I'll try. Until then I think I'll see you next time!  
  
Cheers!  
  
San-chan no oni (also known as Snake, Ossi or Angel) 


End file.
